Pamiętnik Wacławy/Tom I/Świat mojej matki/XXXVIII
Nazajutrz wcześnie weszłam do pokoju matki i znalazłam ją zajętą pisaniem listu. Złożyła pismo, oddała je czekającemu u drzwi posłańcowi, a gdy odszedł, rzekła do mnie: — Wysłałam do pana Agenora odmowną odpowiedź. Gdy to mówiła, spostrzegłam, że była bledszą niż zwykle, ale w twarzy jej nie było żalu, owszem, malowało się w niej silne postanowienie kiedy niekiedy tylko mącone przebłyskiem niepokoju. — Teraz — mówiła dalej — pojedziemy do Rodowa, aby uwiadomić babkę Hortensję o tym, co zaszło. Będziemy musiały stoczyć z nią walkę tym przykrzejszą, że nie mamy prawa pokazać jej listu, będącego jedynym dotykalnym dowodem, iż postępowanie nasze słusznym jest, a nawet koniecznym. Listu tego nikt, prócz nas dwóch, widzieć nie powinien; schowaj go pilnie u siebie i przy pierwszym widzeniu się oddaj go do rąk Rozalii. Szalona to dziewczyna, ale z szaleństwa jej korzystać nie mamy prawa. Babka Hortensja będzie zdumiona i rozgniewana i daj Boże, aby to zajście przykrych skutków nie wywarło na twoją i moją egzystencję... Po południu jechałyśmy do Rodowa. Obie z matką byłyśmy blade i zamyślone, ale spokojne. Ją wspierała widocznie miłość macierzyńska, bo tkliwiej jeszcze nim zwykle patrzyła na mnie; ja z zadumą wpatrywałam się w mogiłę świeżo usypaną w mym sercu i myślałam, że pogrzebałam w niej nie miłość prawdziwą, ale marzenia, poryw wyobraźni, co omamiona młodymi pragnieniami upojona światowym wirem nie potrafiła rozróżnić prawdy ze zwodnym połyskiem i zamiast człowieka, który istniał w rzeczywistości, kazała mi ukochać stworzoną i do ideału podniesioną przez siebie marę... Babki moje obie, jak zwykle, siedziały w bawialnej swego domu szufladzie, zatrudnione wyrabianiem frywolitek i kwadratów. Od progu już spostrzegłam, że babka Hortensja utkwiła we mnie oczy, ciekawe i przenikliwe. Powitała nas z największą uprzejmością, do jakiej była zdolną, a w kilka chwil potem zwróciła się do mojej matki ze słowami: — Zapewne, Matyldo, przyjechałaś, aby mi oznajmić że córka twoja została już narzeczoną pana Agenora? Spodziewam się, że i on sam wkrótce tu przybędzie... Bladość mojej matki zwiększyła się, fałdy leżały na jej czole głębokie i smutne. Spokojnie jednak odrzekła: — Kochana ciociu, plany, które dla przyszłości Wacławy raczyłaś układać, a które i ja potwierdzałam z całego serca, nie mogą być spełnione. Uznałam, że Wacława nie może i nie powinna zostać żoną pana Agenora i przed kilku godzinami posłałam już odpowiedź, w której odmawiam mu ręki mojej córki. Z palców babki Hortensji wypadł kłębuszek bawełny, ręce jej opadły na kolana, a oczy utkwiły w twarzy mojej matki z wielkim zdumieniem. — Co powiedziałaś, Matyldo? Zdaje mi się, że nie zrozumiałam cię dobrze? — ozwała się twardym głosem. — Powiedziałam — zawsze spokojnie odrzekła moja matka — że odmówiłyśmy panu Agenorowi i że Wacława żoną jego nie będzie. Brwi babki Hortensji zsunęły się, a na policzki jej bladawy wystąpił rumieniec. — Czyliż dostąpię zaszczytu dowiedzenia się o powodach tego nierozsądnego postępku? — wymówiła pałając gniewem i oczy posuwając z twarzy mojej matki na moją. — Zanadto szanuję cię i kocham, droga ciociu — zaczęła moja matka — zanadto cenię życzliwość twą, którą chciałaś okazywać mnie i mojej córce, abym sprzeciwiając się twej woli nie wyjaśniła ci powodów, dla których czynić to jestem zmuszoną. Odmówiłam panu Agenorowi ręki Wacławy dlatego, że przekonałam się, iż nie tylko on jej nie kocha, ale że do żenienia się z nią zachęcało go jedynie pieniężne wyrachowanie, że małżeństwo to uważał sobie za nieszczęście, do przyjęcia którego zmuszała go ruina majątkowa, nieszczęście tym dotkliwsze dla niego, iż najżywiej jest zajęty inną kobietą. Babka wzruszyła pogardliwie ramionami i uśmiechnęła się szydersko. — Mój Boże! — odrzekła — a czy nie można wiedzieć, kto jest ta kobieta, to widmo waszej rozmarzonej wyobraźni? — Rozalia — powoli wyrzekła moja matka. — Cha, cha, cha! — z przykrą ironią zaśmiała się babka — jakżeż stare opowiadacie mi dzieje! Toć to wieki średnie. Matyldo, znać bardzo mało interesują cię sprawy twojej familii, jeżeli nie wiesz o tym, że głupia ta miłostka pana Agenora z Rozalią od dawna należy do niepowrotnej przeszłości. — W istocie — przerwała moja matka — sama sądziłam, że była to tylko miłostka, która już minęła, i dlatego nie widziałam w niej żadnej groźby dla przyszłości Wacławy, jeśliby wyszła ona za pana Agenora. Ale teraz wiem z pewnością, że jest inaczej i że pan Agenor uczynił z sumieniem swym kompromis, skazujący Wacławę na zostanie żoną człowieka kochającego inną kobietę i bynajmniej nie zdecydowanego na zwyciężenie lub choćby próbę zwyciężenia tej miłości... Im dłużej mówiła moja matka, tym różowszy rumieniec okrywał policzki babki Hortensji i z większą szybkością ściskały się i rozwierały wąskie jej usta. — I któż to — ozwała się w końcu przeszywającym tonem — i któż to paniom udzielił tych przyjemnych i pożytecznych wiadomości? Czy można to wiedzieć? — Na to, o czym mówiłam, mamy niezbite i dotykalne dowody; ale wybacz, droga ciociu, pewne względy nie pozwalają mi wyjawić przed tobą, kto nam ich udzielił. — To może przynajmniej dowody te okazać mi raczysz? — Nie, ciociu, i tego uczynić nie mam prawa. Babka Hortensja powstała z miejsca wyprostowana i sztywna. — Matyldo! — zaczęła twardym i suchym głosem — nigdy nikt z familii tak często jak ty nie sprzeciwiał się mojej woli. Wyszłaś za mąż pomimo oporu, jaki małżeństwu temu stawiałam, przez co zrobiłaś mezalians przynoszący wstyd rodzinie. Przyszłaś do rozumu i rozstałaś się z mężem, byłam zadowolona z ciebie i chciałam, abyś rozwiodła się i została żoną księcia X., który się starał o twą rękę. Dla niepojętego mi dotąd kaprysu odmówiłaś księciu i powstrzymałaś rozpoczęte już kroki rozwodowe. Pamiętasz, że wyraziłam ci wówczas moje żywe niezadowolenie, a ty, zamiast starać się naprawić swój błąd innym jakim stosownym mariażem, do którego tyle nastręczało ci się partii, o mało nie wróciłaś do męża, aby dzielić z nim znowu sławę bakałarza i chleb wyrobnika... — Bodajbym to była uczyniła! — drżącymi usty szepnęła moja matka. Babka przeszyła ją na wskroś gniewnymi oczyma. — Tak — ciągnęła — znam dobrze twoją przewróconą głowę i fantastyczne porywy, którymi się rządzisz. Ale, dzięki Bogu, ja stałam przy tobie na straży i nie pozwoliłam, abyś raz jeszcze pociągnęła wspólne nasze imię w tę zgraję plebejuszów, pomiędzy którą podobało ci się wybrać sobie męża, i abyś powróciła do człowieka, co grubiaństwem odpłacił ci zaszczyt, jakim go obdarzyłaś zostając jego żoną. Matka moja żywo się poruszyła i rumieńce trysnęły na jej twarz bladą. — Moja ciociu! — zawołała czyniąc wyraźne wysilenie dla zachowania spokoju — albożem ci mówiła kiedy, że ojciec Wacławy nieprzyzwoicie obchodził się ze mną? Nie, nie mówiłam tego, bobym kłamała, a wiesz sama, o ile niezdolna jestem do kłamstwa. Poróżnienie nasze wynikło z różnicy przyzwyczajeń i zamiłowań naszych i kto wie, moja ciociu, może on właśnie był w prawdzie... Babka uczyniła ręką gest wzgardliwy. — Zostawmy na stronie tę przykrą przeszłość twoją — wyrzekła oschle — co się stało, to się nie odstanie, ale ja, która przez wiek i majątek jestem głową familii i stoję na straży jej rodowego honoru, chcę, aby Wacława małżeństwem swym wynagrodziła smutne małżeństwo przez jej matkę zawarte. Dlatego od dawna zwróciłam uwagę na pana Agenora, bo z wyjątkiem tego dziwaka, hrabiego Witolda, posiada on najznakomitsze imię w prowincji i najzaszczytniejsze familijne koligacje. Co zaś do jego majątkowej ruiny o tę proszę się nie troszczyć, bo podjęłam się wynagrodzić ją wydźwignieniem z toni twego funduszu, Matyldo, i obdarzeniem Wacławy bogatym wianem. Co przyrzekłam, to dotrzymam, ale wola moja jest niezłomną. Chcę, aby Wacława została żoną człowieka, którego jej na męża przeznaczam, i naprawiając niedorzeczność przez was popełnioną, natychmiast napiszę do pana Agenora, aby przybywał do Rodowa powitać swoją narzeczoną, której ręką ja rozporządzam sama. Tu uczyniła poruszenie, jakby odejść chciała, lecz moja matka podniosła się z wolna, spokojna, ale wyprostowana i poważna, i zastąpiła jej drogę. — Nie uczynisz tego, moja ciociu — wyrzekła stanowczo — bo, lubo szanuję znaczenie twe w familii i wysoko cenię twoje dla Wacławy względy, nie mogę, nie mam prawa zrzec się opieki nad moim dzieckiem i oddać je człowiekowi, o którego nieuczciwości i obojętności dla niej zupełnie jestem przekonana. Brwi babki zsunęły się groźnie i po bladawo zrumienionych jej policzkach przebiegło parę drgnień nerwowych. Podniosła w górę biały swój palec i wyrzekła suchym, ale przenikającym głosem: — Matyldo, strzeż się! Głowa mojej matki opadła na piersi, westchnienie ciężkie, choć stłumione, pierś jej podniosło. Babka wyciągnęła ku niej wskazujący swój palec i dodała: — Pomyśl, co stanie się z tobą i z tym zuchwałym twoim dzieckiem, jeżeli ja cofnę od was moją rękę. Bladość mojej matki zwiększyła się. Stała nieporuszona i milczała. Ja z sercem zamierającym w piersi patrzyłam na nią, a na widok boleści i przygnębienia, które coraz wydatniej twarz jej pokrywało, poczułam pragnienie wyjścia z biernej mojej roli i dopowiedzenia babce, że uczynię, wszystko, czego ode mnie żąda, że biedną przyszłość moją oddam w jej ręce, byle tylko nie dręczyła matki mojej, byle uczyniła to, co jej spokój przywrócić może. Myśl ta zabłysnęła w mej głowie jak paląca straszna błyskawica; powstałam i zbliżyłam się do babki, ale usta moje otworzyć się nie chciały. Czułam na piersi schowany za stanikiem list pana Agenora, a poczucie to zatrzymywało mi głos w gardle. Powiedzieć, że zgadzam się na zostanie żoną człowieka, który nie miał w sercu prawdy ni miłości dla mnie, który po istnienieniach ludzkich deptał jak nieroztropne dziecię po kwiatach, złamać do reszty życie tej biednej, tej szalonej Rozalii, nad którą litowałam się, ale której nienawidzić nie mogłam i nie powinnam była...powiedzieć to wszystko i jednym słowem zniszczyć cały urok życia i wszystkie cudowne sny młodości oddać wichrowi rozpaczy, ach! nie mogłam... nie mogłam... Otwierałam usta, ale żadne z nich nie wychodziło słowo i patrzyłam na babkę z milczącym błaganiem. Tymczasem matka moja stała nieporuszona, ręką o stół oparta, w bolesnej zatopiona myśli. Babka Ludgarda, wzruszona, ze łzami w oczach patrzyła na siostrę swoją, która wyprostowana, sztywna, z uśmiechem zimnego tryumfu na wąskich wargach przenikliwe piwne swe oczy przesuwała z wolna po bladych i niemych naszych twarzach. I nie wiem, jak długo trwała ta chwila ciężkiego milczenia; zdawało mi się tylko, że mroczny salon ciemniejszym był jeszcze niż zwykle i machinalnie słuchałam, jak ciszę głęboką przerywało monotonne tętno ściennego zegara. Nagle do tętna tego inny, przychodzący z zewnątrz domu przyłączył się odgłos. Było to jakby zbliżające się, stłumione murawą dziedzińca, stąpanie konia. Stawało się ono coraz bliższe i bliższe, za oknem mignął szybko cień wysoki, potem w przyległej sali dały się słyszeć pośpieszne kobiece kroki i w drzwiach ukazała się Rozalia, w czarną ubrana amazonkę. Była zupełnie inną niż dnia poprzedniego. Zamiast rumieńca wzburzenia miała na twarzy bladość boleści, zamiast zuchwałego gniewu pokorę i błaganie. Spodziewała się widać znaleźć nas wszystkie zebrane, bo nie wydawała się zdziwioną. Zatrzymała się chwilę we drzwiach i rękę o drzwi oparła, jakby siły ją opuszczały. Babka Hortensja utkwiła w niej spojrzenie. — W samą porę przybywasz, Rozalio — wymówiła dość głośno, aby mowa jej posłyszaną być mogła przez stojącą z dala od nas przybyłą — mówiłyśmy właśnie o tobie i potrzebną jesteś dla rozwiązania pewnej zagadki, której nikt tu rozwiązać mi nie raczy. Zbliż się! Rozalia postąpiła naprzód i powolnym, ale pewnym krokiem przebyła całą długość salonu. Potem milczącym skłonieniem głowy powitała wszystkich i stanęła przed babką Hortensją ze spuszczonym wzrokiem. Spostrzegłam, że oczy jej, tak pałające zwykle, teraz były bez blasku, a powieki miała nabrzmiałe i zaczerwienione. Babka patrzyła na nią przez chwilę w milczeniu i ze zsuniętymi brwiami, potem wyrzekła twardo i surowo: — Pragnę, abyś mi powiedzieć raczyła, czy długo jeszcze zamiarem twoim będzie mącić sprawy familii i sprzeciwiać się moim rozporządzeniom i chęciom? Czy długo jeszcze popełniać będzisz szaleństwa twoje i mieszać głupie pomysły twej romansowej głowy do poważnych spraw familijnych? Powiedz mi zaraz, co nagadałaś Wacławie i jej matce o człowieku, który był dość nierozważnym, aby kiedyś zawiązać stosunek z taką złośliwą i lekkomyślną jak ty dziewczyną? Wiem dobrze, choć mi o tym nie powiedziano, że to twoja robota. Powtórzże przede mną te baśnie, wylęgłe w twej rozbujałej wyobraźni... Czegóż milczysz? No, podnieśże oczy... zobaczymy, czy będziesz miała odwagę przede mną te baśnie powtórzyć! ... Rozalia podniosła oczy, odetchnęła głęboko i wymówiła z wolna: — Tak, babciu, tę odwagę... będę miała... Głos jej stłumiony i głęboki zdawał się z ciężkością wychodzić ze zmęczonej piersi. Umilkła na chwilę i potoczyła zamglonym wzrokiem po wszystkich twarzach, potem zwróciła się znowu do babki Hortensji i mówiła dalej: — Wiedziałam dobrze, iż dziś znajdę tu Wacławę, i przyjechałam umyślnie dlatego, aby w jej obecności powtórzyć przed tobą, babciu, to wszystko, co wczoraj przed nią mówiłam... Babka zaśmiała się wzgardliwie i wzruszyła ramionami. — Jeśli dlatego tylko przybyłaś — rzekła — aby powtarzać te romantyczne androny, o których słyszałam już niegdyś od ciebie, mogłabyś oszczędzić sobie fatygi i siedzieć w domu... Bo co do mnie, rozkazuję ci, przeciwnie, odwołać niegodną potwarz, jaką rzuciłaś na człowieka, . który będzie mężem Wacławy... Rozalia wyprostowała się, słaby rumieniec przebił się zza bladości pokrywającej jej policzki. — Potwarzy nie rzucałam na nikogo — wymówiła z wolna, dobitnie. — To, co powiedziałam Wacławie, jest prawdą i przybyłam tu, aby ją o tej prawdzie raz jeszcze uwiadomić w innej wszakże intencji, niż to czyniłam, wczoraj. Wczoraj byłam wzburzona cała, obłąkana rozpaczą... szukałam tylko sposobu pomszczenia się nad Wacławą i wlania w jej serce niczym nieodegnanej goryczy... przez noc upłynioną rozpacz moja roztopiła się w łzy... płakałam od dawna po raz pierwszy i dziś jestem lepsza... dziś mam na myśli ratować Wacławę, a jeśli można i siebie... dziś przybyłam do ciebie, babciu, znowu z ostatnim błaganiem... Głos jej zadrżał, ręce złożyła jak do modlitwy i oczy zaszłe łzami utkwiła w twarzy babki. — Babciu — mówiła dalej głosem przerywanym — zważ, co chcesz uczynić! Trzy istnienia złamiesz, trzy serca na proch zmiażdżysz! On mię kocha! jak to słońce świeci na niebie, tak to jest prawdą... dlaczego kochając mię nie chce mię wziąć za żonę? O, babciu, ty wiesz o tym! Może kto zadziwi się, że pomimo to nie gardzę nim, że duma kobieca nie zabiła we mnie uczucia dla niego! O, mój Boże! alboż wiem sama, dlaczego tak jest? Niech Bóg i ludzie sądzą go, ja nie usprawiedliwiam nic, o nic nie obwiniam... ja kocham tego, komu w dzieciństwie jeszcze prawie oddałam moje serce, czyją wobec Boga i sumienia żoną jestem i nikogo więcej nie kochałam na świecie, i jeśli on nie zostanie moim mężem, ani do niego, ani do nikogo należeć nie będę nigdy... Załamała ręce i krzyknęła z wysileniem: — Zbłądziłam! tak! wiem o tym! jestem nędzną, obłudną i złą istotą! Burze, co wrzały wciąż we mnie, zamknęłam pod maską pozornego spokoju... nie lubiłam ludzi i język mój zamieniłam w żądło kolące! Wyznaję winy moje, wyznałabym je w obliczu całej zebranej ludzkości, gdyby ona tu stała przede mną, ale pokutowałam... pokutuję... przeniosłam straszne męki... Czułam w samej sobie powolne konanie wszystkiego, co było we mnie dobre... usychanie i opadanie wszystkich świeżych kwiatów młodości... umierałam razem z nimi, a po każdej takiej śmierci budziłam się coraz gorsza... Ale zważcie, proszę, czy wszystko, wszystko na moje barki złożyć należy? Czy ja sama uczyniłam siebie taką, jaką jestem? — A któż cię taką uczynił, szalona istoto? — wzgardliwie zapytała babka Hortensja. — Kto? — rzekła Rozalia i po chwili dodała ciszej: — Ty, babciu! Babka zbladła bardzo i uczyniła ręką gest nakazujący milczenie, ale Rozalia nie zwróciła na to uwagi i mówiła dalej głosem, którego uniesienie łagodzone było niezmierną żałością: — Wszak ty to, babciu, byłaś mi od dzieciństwa mistrzynią i kierownicą, bo matka moja ślepym zawsze twej woli była narzędziem... Ty mi naprzód przestrogami swymi wlałaś obłudę w serce, bo kazałaś milczeć, gdy mówić chciałam, okazywać się dzieckiem, gdym czuła się już kobietą... myśl każdą, każde uderzenie serca miarkować i stosować do praw ścisłego konwenansu... Ty wychowaniu memu nadałaś kierunek błędny, okryłaś mię pozorami blasku, a nie dałaś treści duchowej, co jest dla życia opoką.. . nauczyłaś gry na fortepianie i mówienia obcymi językami, a nie dałaś pojęcia o pracy, która by od próżnych marzeń ognistą mą ustrzegła głowę... Marzyłam więc i wymarzyłam miłość... znalazłam jej urzeczywistnienie i do niej przykułam życie... a kiedy potem bagałam cię, abyś garścią złota okupiła błąd mój, uświęciła go zezwoleniem świata i ołtarza, odtrąciłaś mię, odepchnęłaś, powiedziałaś, że człowieka, którego kocham, wszechmocna twoja ręka przeznacza dla innej twej wnuczki, której ojca gminne nazwisko on miał swym arystokratycznym osłonić imieniem... Boże mój! jakaż straszna była to chwila, w której od ciebie wtedy odeszłam... Babciu, tyś wtedy zgubiła duszę moją! Tyś i sama nie wiedziała, co uczyniłaś. Myślałaś, że jestem dzieckiem z niedowarzoną głową albo jedną z tych zimnych lalek, co zwą się w świecie dobrze wychowanymi pannami... A ja byłam kobietą... grzeszną, ale silną i uporczywą w upadku i w grzechu... Wraz z miłością upadek mój legł mi na sercu kamieniem ciężkim i serce całe w kamień mi przemienił... w kamień płonący jak zarzewie, a niewygasły, i oto masz mię, babko moja, przed sobą taką, jaką mię uczyniłaś, a jednak anioł stróż mojej młodości nie zupełnie jeszcze uleciał ode mnie i szepce mi jeszcze, gdzieś na samym dnie mojej duszy, że mogę być inną, mogę pochwycić na nowo światło utracone, cnotą błąd zmazać... byleby tylko danym mi było to, bez czego być mi inną nie sposób... Podniosła obie dłonie do twarzy i zatkała głośno, potem przystąpiła bliżej jeszcze do babki i znowu ręce do błagania złożyła: — Babciu — zawołała — przebacz! Nie chciałam ci czynić wyrzutów! Wytoczyły się one z ust moich jak lawa z krateru wulkanu, który chyba ręka Boga powstrzymać może! Przebacz mi! Nie chciałam cię obrazić! jam dziś lepsza, niż byłam dawniej! Przyszłam do ciebie z ostatnią prośbą, z ostatnią nadzieją! Nie oddawaj mu Wacławy, on ją nieszczęśliwą uczyni! Oddaj mu mnie, a daj nam tyle tylko, aby on nie miał nędzy, której się obawia. Ja podejmuję się podnieść i wzmocnić jego ducha, będę go tak kochała, będę dla niego tak dobrą, łagodną, poświęconą, że bez bogactwa będzie się czuł szczęśliwym... Nauczę go pracować... oboje pracować będziemy... daj mi teraz tyle tylko, aby stłumić w nim nędzy obawy... Babciu! będziesz sama szczęśliwa swym dziełem... Wacława wyjdzie za mąż... ona tak młoda, taka piękna... ożeni się z nią inny jaki z brzmiącym nazwiskiem... a jego mnie oddaj! Mówiąc to wszystko bezładnie, z wybuchami łez i prośby na przemian, Rozalia upadła przed babką na klęczki i drżącymi ramionami objęła jej kolana. Babka Hortensja zdawała się być w posąg zmienioną. Na bladej twarzy jej nie było ni litości, ni gniewu, głowa tylko po raz pierwszy, odkąd ją znałam, opadła na piersi, powieki zasłoniły surowe źrenice, a na czole śród zmarszczek licznych występowały z wolna nowe bruzdy, niby nowych rodzących się w głowie myśli zwiastuny. Nie odtrącała klęczącej przed nią łkającej Rozalii i kilkanaście sekund stała niema i nieporuszona jak wyrocznia, trzymająca w swej władzy losy ukorzonych przed nią śmiertelnych. Po chwili opuściła swą białą, chudą rękę na ramię Rozalii i wyrzekła: — Wstań! Głos jej mniej twardo brzmiał niż wprzódy. Może ten dźwięk złagodzony wywołał słaby błysk nadziei na twarzy Rozalii... porwała się z klęczek i ze złożonymi ciągle na piersi rękami stanęła przed babką. — Skąd ci ta pewność niezłomna, że on nie kocha Wacławy? — zabrzmiało po chwili pytanie babki Hortensji. — Alboż cię, babciu, nie przekonał o tym list, który wczoraj Wacławie oddałam? — spytała Rozalia. — Żadnego nie czytałam listu — odrzekła babka. Rozalia wpatrzyła się we mnie zdziwionymi oczami. — Jak to? — zawołała — nie pokazałaś babce listu tego? — Nie pokazałam go nikomu, prócz matki mojej, bo ona i ja to jedno — odrzekłam. — Cóżeś z nim uczyniła? — Postanowiłam nosić go przy sobie, aby wypadkiem nawet nie dostał się w obce ręce, a przy pierwszej sposobności oddać ci go, Rozalio. Patrzyła na mnie długo, długo, czarne jej źrenice łagodnym poczęły zachodzić rozrzewnieniem, wyciągnęła do mnie rękę i wyrzekła: — Wacławo! — oddaj mi list ten. Dostałam papier zza stanika, a Rozalia podała go babce. Milczałyśmy wszystkie powstrzymując oddech. Babka Hortensja usiadła na fotelu i list pana Agenora czytała. Wątpię, czy ktokolwiek z nas zdołał wtedy jaką dobrą lub złą wróżbę z jej postawy twarzy wyczytać. Siedziała sztywna, prosta, z listem podniesionym do oczów tak, że mogłyśmy widzieć tylko jej profil blady i nieruchomy jak sylwetka z marmuru. Kiedy niekiedy tylko w ciągu czytania po nieruchomości tej przebiegał rumieniec bladawy, a wtedy nowa bruzda wypływała na pomarszczone czoło. Skończyła, ręce trzymające list zaplotła na kolanach i milczała. Powieki jej znowu w dół się spuściły, a wąskie wargi poruszały się z wolna, rozwierając się i ściskając na przemian. Podniosła potem wzrok, utkwiła go w Rozalii i wydało nam się, jakoby szepnęła: — Nieszczęśliwa! ... Wydawało nam się tylko, że to wyrzekła, ale nie byłyśmy tego pewne, bo szept jej był tak cichy, że żadnego prawie nie wydał dźwięku. Potem podniosła się z wolna, podeszła do okna i odwróciła się do nas plecami. Patrzyłam na nią z sercem trwożnie bijącym i widziałam, jak zza okna przeciskał się blady promień jesiennego słońca, zaigrał po jej koronkowym czepcu i jak parę ptasząt przyleciało z ogrodu i zatrzepotało koło szyb skrzydełkami tuż przed jej wzrokiem. I pytałam niespokojną myślą, czy promień ten nie przyniósł z nieba mej babce natchnienia dobrego i czy widok ptasząt, kochających się a swobodnych, nie tchnął w jej serce litości dla istot, nad którymi ciężyć chciała żelazną ręką swej despotycznej woli? Zwróciła się, podeszła do nas i zmienionym, trochę głosem mówić zaczęła: — Każdy człowiek ma w sobie dwie władze, które kierują i rządzą jego postępowaniem: jedną z nich uczucia, drugą zasady. Są tacy, którzy bezwarunkowo poddają się pierwszej i uginają się pod każdym wrażeniem jak wiotka trzcina; ja do takich nie należę. Jestem kobietą zasad i stawiam je wyżej nad wszelkie uczucia. Jakie zaś są te zasady, którym podlegać winno wszystko we mnie i koło mnie, zapewne wiecie, ale gdy teraz chwila po temu, wypowiem je wam raz jeszcze. Słuchajcie mię uważnie. Ton jej głosu był znacznie łagodniejszym niż zwykle i mimo woli jej zapewne dźwięczały w nim te uczucia, które przeciwstawiła zasadom. Kto wie, może tryumf odniosą? Słuchałyśmy z natężeniem, babka mówiła dalej: — Rodzinne imię nasze od kilku wieków zdobyło sobie miejsce zaszczytne na kartach dziejów krajowych. Dziadowie i pradziadowie nasi byli panami, potęgą i bogactwem dorównywającymi nawet królom; babki i prababki chodziły w złotogłowiach i dumne a czyste jak łza, na wzór westalek o hardej cnocie strzegły domowego ogniska. Nigdy żadna plama nie postała na czci rodu naszego, nigdy nie dotknęło go ubóstwo: jak diament czystej wody jaśniał on nieskazitelnie przez wiele pokoleń i nie zaćmił się ni razu przymieszką choćby jednej kropli krwi mniej szlachetnej. Ostatnim męskim potomkiem rodu tego był mój ojciec. Cnotą i dumą dorównywał on wielkim przodkom swoim, ale bogactwo rodowe rozwiało się śród burz, jakie za żywota jego wstrząsały światem. Gdy umierał, przy łożu jego śmiertelnym stanęły trzy córki. Jam z nich była najstarszą. Konającymi usty opowiedział mi raz jeszcze historię naszego pochodzenia i rozkazał, abym stanęła na straży sióstr młodszych i poświęciła wszystko dla przywrócenia żeńskim chociaż potomkom jego dawnej rodowej świetności. Pojmowałam go i przejęłam się jego myślą. Wyrzuciłam z serca i głowy wszelkie romansowe mrzonki o osobistych uczuciach i sympatiach, a zostałam żoną człowieka, którego bogactwo dawało mi możność spełnienia posłannictwa złożonego na mnie przez ojca. Stałam się opiekunką sióstr moich. Jedna z nich, matka Matyldy, poszła wskazaną przeze mnie drogą. Bardzo młodo poślubiła małżonka w późnym wieku, ale bogatego i o świetnym imieniu; druga, Ludgarda, nie mogła rozstać się ze zbyt przesadzonym wyobrażeniem o miłości i szczęściu, odrzuciła tego, kogo ja przedstawiłam jej na małżonka, i nigdy za mąż nie poszła, bo wolałam, aby całe życie pozostała przy mnie i nosiła miano starej panny, niźliby zniżyła się do małżeństwa niezgodnego z honorem familii. Owdowiałam wcześnie i odziedziczyłam zapisany mi przez męża majątek. Młoda jeszcze, wyrzekłam się myśli ponowienia małżeńskich ślubów, odrzuciłam od siebie światowe uciechy, w których strwonić bym mogła posiadane mienie, w wieku, w którym inne kobiety oddają się najżywiej upojeniu uczuć i szałowi zabaw, włożyłam czarną suknię i czepiec wdowieński, a z majątkiem posiadanym i zdobytą przezeń władzą stanęłam na straży interesów familii. Opiekę mą i wpływy rozciągnęłam na dalsze nawet rodu gałęzie. Podnosiłam tych, którzy upadali na funduszu, wychowywałam sieroty, w których wspólna nam krew płynęła, żadne małżeństwo nie dokonało się bez mojej wiedzy, żaden młodzieniec nie wyszedł w świat bez moich wskazówek, nikt nie obrał sobie drogi, którą miał postępować, bez mego zezwolenia. Wpływ ten przemożny nad całą familią moją zdobyłam wielkim majątkiem i nieugiętą w postanowieniach wolą i jedna tylko znalazła się osoba, która nie potrzebowała czerpać z mego funduszu i sprzeciwiła się mej woli. Była nią Matylda. Matka jej umarła młodo z suchot, wraz za nią poszedł do grobu podeszły w wieku małżonek. Matylda mając lat siedmnaście była bogatą władczynią rodzicielskiego majątku, rozkochała się dziwnym trafem w zabłąkanym śród nas człowieku z innego świata i nie zważając na mój opór została jego żoną. Kilka lat widzieć jej nie chciałam, ale potem, jedynym może w życiu moim wypadkiem, uczucie przemogło zasadę; przebaczyłam córce wcześnie zmarłej siostry mojej. Przebaczyłam, ale postanowiłam, że dziecko jej pójdzie taką drogą, jaką ja mu wskażę. Wacława miała zaledwie lat dziesięć, gdy już w milczeniu szukałam dla niej męża. Nie szło mi w wyborze o jej majątek, ale o imię, które by zmazało gminne, wplątane w ród nasz nazwisko. Córka powinna była wynagrodzić złe, które rodzinie wyrządziła jej matka. Znalazłam człowieka, jakiego pragnęłam, i przeznaczyłam go na męża Wacławie. W małżeństwie tym widziałam dwojaką korzyść. Nie tylko zmazywałam przez nie smutną pamięć związków Matyldy, ale jeszcze z ruiny majątkowej dźwigałam inny, nie mniej świetny, a wielorako z naszym skoligowany ród pana Agenora. Drugi ten wzgląd niemałą w umyśle moim grał rolę, bo w dzisiejszych czasach szalonych przewrotów społecznych i zbrodniczych o jakiejś mniemanej równości pojęć stare i wielkie rody winny stanowić braterstwo, którego każdy człowiek gotów by był zawsze drugiemu podać dłoń do podźwignięcia gotową. Urządziłam wszystko w ten sposób, aby małżeństwo to jak najłatwiej przyjść mogło do skutku i oto dziś jestem u kresu moich pragnień i starań. Wszystko, co powiedziałyście mi przed chwilą, mogło mi dać nieco do myślenia, ale zachwiać moim postanowieniem nie mogło. Rozalia jest nieszczęśliwą dziewczyną, lecz jeśli będzie rozumną i uległą, zaopatrzę jej przyszłość, jak będę mogła najlepiej; Wacława ucierpi może trochę, lecz jestem pewna, że gdy dojrzeje, przejmie się tymi samymi zasadami, jakie mną rządzą, i cieszyć się będzie posiadaniem męża, który przy pięknym nazwisku łączy wszystkie przymioty światowego i dobrze urodzonego człowieka. Zresztą tam, gdzie idzie o interes familii, jednostka z wymaganiami swymi ustąpić powinna. Przed wielkością zasady niknie także czułostkowa mrzonka jak owa miłość Rozalii i pana Agenora, w którą zresztą, mimo wszystko, mało wierzę. Tak tedy ostatecznie i stanowczo wam wypowiadam, że postanowienie moje nie uległo żadnym zmianom; że życzę sobie, aby Wacława została żoną pana Agenora W., a Rozalia przyjęła także z mojej ręki męża, którego jej przeznaczyć zechcę. Mam nadzieję, że teraz, gdy uczyniłam aż tyle ustępstwa, aby tłumaczyć się przed wami z pobudek mego postępowania, zechcecie bez dalszych już próżnych frazesów i scen melodramatycznych zastosować się do mej woli. Umilkła. W ciągu mówienia głos jej, zrazu spokojny i złagodzony, nabierał stopniowo coraz twardszych dźwięków, a przy końcu brzmiał surowym i zimniejszym niż kiedy despotyzmem. Gdy skończyła, stałyśmy wszystkie przed nią jak skamieniałe. Rozalia tylko upadła po chwili na kanapę, sił pozbawiona prawie. I znowu była chwila ciężkiego milczenia. Mroczny salon teraz już strasznie wydawał mi się ciemnym, a śród ciszy posępnie dźwięczał metaliczny tętent zegara. Matka moja pierwsza podniosła twarz, po której dwie grube łzy spływały. — Ciotko — wyrzekła zniżonym głosem — smutne mową swoją wywołałaś we mnie wspomnienia. Mówiłaś o siostrze swej, która była matką moją. Czy pamiętasz dobrze jej dnie ostatnie? Ja je pamiętam, lubo dziecięcymi patrzyłam na nie oczami. W mrocznym pokoju leżała blada, piękna, z rozpuszczonym czarnym warkoczem; lekarze odchodzili od niej ze spuszczonymi złowróżebnie głowami, a ja siedziałam u stóp jej, ukryta w fałdach jej białej sukni, przez nikogo nie dostrzegana. Przyszłaś do niej, ciotko, a ona ci rzekła: "Hortensjo! nigdy nie byłam szczęśliwa! Poświęciłaś mię zasadom twoim; umieram z tęsknoty za tym, coś mi wydarła!" Przypomnij sobie, ciotko, tę chwilę! ja ją pamiętam, a i ty pamiętać ją musisz, boś zapłakała wtedy, a łza to tak rzadki gość w twym oku, że pamiętną ci musiała zostać na zawsze. Sądzę, że gdy przebaczyłaś mi potem to, co występkiem moim być mienisz, czyniłaś to w imię tej łzy, którą uroniłaś nad konającą siostrą. Umarła biedna moja matka, dusza jej może znalazła u Boga pocieszenie po ziemskich bólach, ale ja, ciotko, nie chcę, aby moje dziecko leżało tak kiedy konające młodo w mrocznym pokoju, z bladą twarzą i wyrazem goryczy na ustach... Nie chcę, aby córka moja powiedziała mi kiedyś z wyrzutem: przez ciebie umieram, matko! Nie chcę, aby tak było, i dlatego ośmielę się sprzeciwić woli twej, ciotko, i nie oddam ją człowiekowi, z którym życie popłynęłoby jej łzami i smutkiem! ... Gdy matka moja to mówiła, powieki babki Hortensji znowu przysłoniły źrenice, a bruzdy na jej czole mnożyły się i krzyżowały jak pasma myśli tajemnych a ciężkich. Po chwili jednak podniosła wzrok, utkwiła w twarzy mojej matki z przeszywającym szyderstwem i wymówiła ze wzgardliwym uśmiechem: — A więc dlaczegóż, Matyldo, sama tak szczęśliwą nie jesteś, jakby tego spodziewać się należało po tej bezpamiętnej, pastersko— rycerskiej miłości, z jaką zawierałaś małżeństwo? — Tak — odpowiedziała moja matka ze łzami w głosie — może w krew moją przelała się tęsknota za miłością prawdziwą, na jaką umarła matka moja... Kochałam człowieka, którego byłam żoną, ale nie pojęłam go... Na zawadzie szczęściu naszemu stało wychowanie moje, które od ciebie, ciotko, otrzymałam. Gardziłam jego pracą... mąciłam mu życie wrzawą i niepokojem... a jednak kochałam go... i kto wie? ... Tu przycisnęła rękę do serca i dodała ciszej: — Kto wie? może i teraz jeszcze go kocham? Blade babki policzki zafarbowały się znowu różowymi plamami, oczy jej zapałały. Wyciągnęła jak wprzódy biały swój palec w stronę mej matki i wyrzekła twardo: — A więc zabieraj twoją córkę i powracaj wraz z nią do swego małżonka, o którym z tak przykładną prawdziwie wspominasz czułością. Z majątku bowiem twego, któryś zrujnowała zabraknie ci pewnie wkrótce kawałka chleba, gdyż u mnie ten, kto sprzeciwia się mej woli, nie znajdzie pomocnej ręki. Matka moja zadrżała. Przede mną odkryła się przyczyna niezrozumiałej mi dotąd jej obawy. Babka, na widok drżenia mej matki, z tryumfem głowę podniosła i zaczęła mówić stanowczym tonem: — Słuchaj uważnie, Matyldo, gdyż to, co powiem, będzie ostatecznym i nieodwołalnym moim słowem. Jeżeli twoja córka zaślubi pana Agenora W., podejmuję się spłacić długi, ciążące na twych majątkach, a oprócz tego dam jej pół miliona złotych posagu, z których połowę oddam gotówką w dzień ślubu do rąk panu młodemu, a drugą połowę zapiszę jej w testamencie, aby ją po mojej śmierci odebrała. Może nawet pomyślę o pozostawieniu jej całego Rodowa, a kapitały, jakie posiadam, rozpiszę innym krewnym. W przeciwnym razie nie spodziewajcie się obie ode mnie najmniejszej pomocy; zimnym i niemym zostanę świadkiem twej ostatecznej ruiny, bez zmrużenia powieki patrzeć będę, jak na publiczną sprzedaż wystawią dziedzictwo twego ojca, a nawet poproszę was, abyście raczyły nie obdarzać mię więcej swą obecnością. I znowu była długa chwila milczenia, w czasie której salon stawał się coraz bardziej ciemnym, a zegar brzęczał coraz posępniejszym tętnem. Matka moja, blada i drżąca, oparła rękę o poręcz fotelu i przerwała milczenie: — Straszne jest widmo nędzy, które widzę coraz większymi kroczące ku mnie krokami... Bolesnym mi gniew twój, ciotko, gdyż bądź co bądź tyś siostra mej matki i przy tobie spędziłam dziecinne lata... Ale ani dla uniknienia grożącej mi ruiny, ani dla przebłagania twego gniewu nie poświęcę mojej córki... Ona nie zginie; ma ojca, który w ostatniej toni mojej ucieczką jej będzie; a ja... poniosę karę za błędy mego życia... Nie wiem jeszcze sama, co pocznę, gdy nadejdzie straszna katastrofa; ale wiem dobrze, iż sumienie moje będzie wolnym od morderstwa nad własnym dopełnionego dziecku! ... Nie skończyła jeszcze, gdy byłam już przy niej, obejmowałam ją ramionami i pocałunkami okrywałam ręce jej i kolana. — Babciu! — zawołałam, zdjęta nie znaną mi dotąd energią — dziękuję ci za dobrodziejstwa, którymi chciałaś mnie osypać, ale nie przyjmę ich kosztem uczciwości i dobroci mojej... bo nieuczciwą bym była, gdybym przysięgła przed ołtarzem miłość, której w sercu nie czuję, a nie byłoby we mnie ani kropli dobroci, jeślibym się nie zlitowała nad tą biedną Rozalią, której uczuć nie pojmuję wprawdzie, ale której bym zgubić nie chciała za żadne skarby świata... Nie, babciu, ja i matka moja nie żądamy twych bogactw. Bóg dobry zlituje się nad nami i zginąć nam nie da; zginąć nam nie da ten także, o którym ty, babciu, z taką wyrażasz się wzgardą, a który jednak jest ojcem moim... Babka Hortensja raz jeszcze wyciągnęła ku nam rękę grożącą i wyrzekła sucho: — A więc zostańcie ofiarami głupoty i krnąbrności waszej, a gdy nędza w dom wasz wstąpi, spożywajcie miłosne nadzieje i odziewajcie się w pozy bohaterskie. Wolno wam już teraz choćby umrzeć z głodu, ja od tej chwili nic już z wami nie mam wspólnego i nawet dla honoru familii nie pośpieszę wam nigdy z pomocą. To rzekłszy wyszła z salonu sztywna i wyprostowana. Matka moja upadła na fotel i zakryła twarz rękami. Wtedy spojrzałam na Rozalię. Stała nieruchoma i blada, ze wzrokiem utkwionym we mnie; na długich jej rzęsach wisiały dwie wielkie łzy, a błyszczały jak brylanty. Oczy nasze spotkały się. Nagle Rozalia przystąpiła do mnie, gorączkowo pochwyciła moje ręce i do ust je poniosła, Krzyknęłam i chciałam wyrwać ręce z jej uścisku, ale rzuciła się przede mną na kolana z głośnym płaczem. — Przebacz! przebacz, Wacławo! — wołała śród łkań spazmatycznych — tyś taka dobra, taka szlachetna! i matka twoja także, a ja cię tak obrażałam ciągle, tak nienawidziłam! Nie pojęłam cię, nie oceniłam, ale teraz rozumiem już ciebie, aniele śliczny i czysty, kocham cię, Wacławo! czy przebaczysz mi? ... Podniosłam ją i przycisnęłam do piersi. — Czy przebaczasz mi? — pytała z uniesieniem — czy zapomnisz moich win względem ciebie? Czy będziesz mogła mię kochać? Powiedz! co mam uczynić, abyś mię kochać mogła? — Róziu! — szepnęłam jej do ucha prawie — bądź dobrą córką dla ojca twego, szukaj pociechy w tej uldze, jaką przyniesiesz jego losowi, a kochać cię będę całym sercem. Teraz już nawet kocham cię, boś taka nieszczęśliwa! Wyprostowała się, otarła łzy i oczy podniosła w niebo, widniejące za oknem. — Wacławo — rzekła z cicha — zawsze myślałam, że ku grzesznikom i ku nieszczęśliwym prędzej czy później zstępują takie chwile lub istoty, co ich z ciemności wprowadzają w krainę światła, z której byli wygnani. Wacławo! zdaje mi się, że ty to będziesz dla mnie taką opatrznościowo zbawczą istotą... Pod ganek zajechał nasz powóz. Obejrzałam się: babki Ludgardy nie było w salonie. Poszłam do jej pokoju. Siedziała na swym zwykłym miejscu naprzeciw okna, zza którego widniał nieba kawałek, z rękami splecionymi na świętej księdze, leżącej na kolanach, i wzrokiem utkwionym w klatkę z kanarkami. Kiedy przyklękłam przed nią, objęła moją głowę z miłością, uczyniła nade mną błogosławiący znak krzyża i szepnęła: — Biedne dziecię! i ze mną tak samo działo się jak z tobą! Nachyliła się, przytknęła usta do mego czoła i widziałam, że z oka jej z wolna spłynęła łza i spadła między moje włosy. W kilka chwil potem opuszczałam z matką dom, który tak gościnnie przyjmował nas niedawno, a teraz na zawsze może zamknął się przed nami. Gdy powóz toczył się ku bramie dziedzińca, ostatnie spojrzenie rzuciłam na okna domu. W jednym z nich za przezroczystą szybą dojrzałam bladą twarz babki Ludgardy. Patrzyła na niebo, usta jej poruszały się z wolna, jakby jeszcze mówiła: "Postarzałam, życie przebyłam sama jedna, nikt mię nigdy nie kochał..." Category:Pamiętnik Wacławy